Christmas FemSlash Special
by WhereTheBerriesBloom
Summary: Warnings: Older/Younger, Lesbian Themes, BDSM. Narcissa Malfoy gets a surprise gift from her sister on Christmas, no Blackcest, Complete


**Christmas Fem/Slash Special**

**-By WhereTheBerriesBloom**

…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

A knock on the door of her house made Narcissa Malfoy look up from the book she was reading. She frowned, she hadn't been expecting anyone. Soothing out her bright red velvet gown worn in celebration for the upcoming festival she got up to answer the door. It maybe carolers, she thought with an amused grin.

Her own old fashioned gramophone was playing, Reindeers and Broomsticks by Celestine Morganfey, a countdown of the top ten Christmas albums released in the wizerding world, Fairies and Fairy Lights by Janis Lovelace, A Very Magical Christmas by Ravinia Ravenswood, Baby, Keep The Butterbeer Warm by Bartholomew Vector. Narcissa adored Christmas, for her it had always been a time that her family got together peacefully but these past few years she had been ever so lonely with the death of Lucius and Draco in the last war. For the first three years she had been unable to bear celebrating Christmas. This year though she had done up her house, pretty strings of lights were wound around the wooden banister, the tree was bedecked in streamers of holly and warm, fat, scented candles were placed on every visible surface of the room.

She pulled open the door, shivering slightly as the cool, snowy wind whipped around her. The garden and trees were covered in fresh snowy white fluff but no one was at the door.

Puzzled Narcissa looked around until her eyes fell on a large white box with a huge red and green bow. Whipping her wand out, Narcissa levitated the box inside… curiously it seemed very heavy.

A note on thick white parchment stuck out of an opening, Narcissa picked it up…

_Dear Cissy _

_I must thank you for keeping me safe for so long, I'm sure it must have been painful for you. Knowing I supported the same man who killed your son. I knew you never much cared for Lucius, so it wasn't a great loss that he died. You tried to hide it from me and Andromeda but we knew… _

Narcissa's heart thumped, they knew her secret… one that she had so carefully hidden from them.

_There is nothing wrong with being attracted to women Narcissa, so as an early Christmas present I give you a night of pleasure. _

_X Your sister _

_Bellatrix _

Narcissa carefully opened the box, inside the large box curled up and fast asleep was Hermione Granger, her breasts were bound tightly with a large red bow and the top of her pubic mound had another, slightly smaller bow, the top of her arse was tied the same way.

Another note from her sister, stuck to the girl's smooth tanned belly stopped Narcissa's gaping.

_She is drugged, I gave her a special potion of my own creation… it's something like the Imperius, dear. She has no memory for the next 24 hours and I have managed to convince her that she is here to please you, along with her I have sent an assortment of interesting toys. She likes getting spanked by the way. _

_Enjoy_

_Your sister _

_Bellatrix _

Narcissa regarded the sleeping girl with a wicked smile, a sack inside the box revealed an assortment of gags, dildos, gags and paddles.

The girl yawned and stretched her arms up, opening her eyes like a sensual cat, her lips curling into a small grin.

She was tied in beautiful bondage, tight… making her nipples hard… like little berries pressing against the ribbon. The place here the ribbon pressed against her pussy the red was already stained dark.

"Get up." Narcissa commanded.

The girl licked her lips and gave Narcissa a coy smile and stepped out of the box, smiling with faux shyness.

She was a beautiful girl, thought Narcissa. Firm rounded hips and big arse perched atop smooth, tanned legs. Her breasts were not too big, with large blush pink nipples and around her neck she wore a leather collar in bright red.

"Why are you here?" asked the blonde.

"You please you mistress…" she said lustily.

"Show me…" demanded Narcissa with a smile on her face.

The girl got to her knees and crawled towards the older woman, Narcissa backed away until she was sitting on the couch. Hermione's breasts jiggled enticingly as crawled to the couch, her big arse swung left and right and she kept her legs a little open so that her pretty, shaved pussy and her pink arsehole was on display. Little beads of juice glistened on the pink lips, highlighted by the candle light. Her tanned skin turned golden in the glow of the many candles and her brown eyes glittered wickedly.

Narcissa held up her red skirt, her red thong on display. She didn't shave but Hermione didn't mind the fine white blonde hair around her cunny.

"Lick it …" said Narcissa simply. And the girl eagerly pressed her nose into Narcissa's pussy and inhaled, smelling the scent of her panties and her pussy secretions. She dragged her tongue on the fair outer skin, sucking on the plump outer lips and then with two fingers she parted the thick lips and probed further into the pink skin, running her tongue along the hole and gently biting down on the older woman's clit that had come out of its hood.

Narcissa moaned reaching down and clutching the hair of the younger girl, forcing her lips to move faster. Hermione continued to lick the older woman's cunt enthusiastically, lapping her juices and tongue fucking her.

She was good, mused Narcissa… very good. The skilled little pussy licker began to frantically suck on Narcissa's cunt now, sliding a finger into the wet hole, making a squelching sound as she withdrew and then pumped them in and out again, her smile finger were slick with juice and as she withdrew them a trail of silvery juice followed. Hermione sucked her fingers before pushing them back into the older woman's hole and curling them round like 'come hither' position. Narcissa moaned louder as the girl hit her G-spot, her legs became shaky and weak and her belly began to quiver, "Hard you little whore…" panted the blonde, "Lick my clit, lick it with that slutty tongue of yours."

Hermione sucked the entire little bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked hard, trying to get at all the delicious juices.

"I'm CUMMIN!" cried out Narcissa, her face was red and flushed and her lips were open… as she panted. She forced the girl's head down onto her pussy harder. Viciously grinding her clit into her nose, Hermione took it like a good little slut as Narcissa began bucking hard, screaming profanities as her cunt spewed her juices all over the brown haired girl's face.

When she finally calmed down, Hermione's face was glistening with juices and had a look of bliss plastered across it.

Narcissa quickly discarded her clothing and removed the ribbons from Hermione, she forced the shorter girl onto her lap and thrust her head towards her breasts as she stroked down the girl's body. Hermione began to suck on Narcissa's large nipples, nursing like a little baby as the blonde manipulated her own nipples and then began to stroke her pussy, fingering her wet hole and playing with her tiny clit. Her fingers dancing from her pussy hole to her arse and then dipping back again.

"Suck." She demanded holding up her fingers to the girl's lips.

Hermione slutishly sucked her own cunt honey and looked up at Narcissa with hooded eyes, "Spank me mistress." She moaned, rubbing her cunt against Narcissa's thigh… smearing it with cum.

Narcissa picked up the paddle that Bellatrix had sent and flipped the girl over, "Have you been a bad girl?" demanded the blonde.

"Oh yes mistress, a very bad girl." Said the girl coyly, fluttering her lashes like a little school girl, "Are you going to punish me?" she said with a little girl voice.

Instead of answering Narcissa just lifted her hand high and bright the paddle down with a resounding 'THWACK'

"Oooo…." Moaned Hermione, pushing her bum higher, "Harder mistress…"

Narcissa cruelly put more and more force behind her blows until the little whore's bottom was red and she was sobbing, Narcissa then picked up a large dildo and stuffed it inside her pussy from behind, slapping her raw, red arse while pumping it. With a little scream Hermione began to convulse, her pussy humping into Narcissa's legs as she came.

Narcissa forced the still sobbing girl up, cruelly pulling her nipples as she fastened a harness for a strap on dildo with two phalluses, one for the arse and one for the pussy. Fucking her on her lap while she pulled her nipples red.

Hermione had no idea how many times she came but as her bum bounced up and down she felt the intense pain and pleasure that she so loved.

For Narcissa this had been the best Christmas ever.

….

**I haven't been getting many requests, so I'm making the request thing anonymous. You can request without your name being revealed. **


End file.
